


from a distance

by hwangs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Yuehua Sprouts
Genre: Angst, Deephwi, Fluff and Angst, I am trying to revive jinseob, JINSEOB PREVAILS, Jinseob, M/M, jinhwi, jinseob is not dead, slight jinhwi only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangs/pseuds/hwangs
Summary: In which two boys who grew up together dream to be idols together, both compete to shine on stage they're yearning for. Friendship will be tested, love will be tested.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first fic I've written that I have confidence in? Idk. This was supposed to be a one shot only. I was planning to throw everything in one chapter, but I find it too long so I guess 2-3 chapters? This might contain many errors, typographical and grammatical since I didn't check it! I'll edit it when I get the time. And I guess the first part is actually kinda boring. Thank you!
> 
> PSA: JINSEOB IS... NOT DEAD.

For some, high school is the best when you have a lot of friends around you. For some, having one is already enough.

Just like Hyungseob and Woojin.

Woojin rests his chin on the top of his hand, checking every now and then the clock that is on the wall. 30 minutes already passed yet he feels like the time is moving slowly. He slightly taps his desk using his fingers out of boredom. Woojin already gave up listening to their teacher and understanding a thing on what he is saying 10 minutes ago. It's math. He hates math. Does anyone love math in the first place though?

His eyes roam around the classroom and he sees Hyungseob, his best friend, listening diligently. Hyungseob is just like 2 seats away from him. He then gets a paper and goes straight to write something. He carefully folds the paper as he looks at his teacher to check if he's looking. When he saw he's not, he immediately throws the paper on Hyungseob.

Hyungseob really doesn't need to look around to know who it was, he already knows it was Woojin. He opens the paper without even looking at him. Woojin only looks at him, waiting for Hyungseob's response. Hyungseob looks at him with his eyebrows squinted and mouthing,  _"What are you? Idiot?"_   Woojin puts his hand together, begging Hyungseob to say yes to which Hyungseob shakes his head. 

"Please" Woojin mouthed. 

Hyungseob looks at his teacher for a second and looks back at Woojin, rolling his eyes. "Fine"

As soon as the bell rang, Woojin runs outside their room to wait for Hyungseob. Some of their classmates are asking him to join them during lunch, but Woojin just declines them all. Hyungseob is enough for him after all. 

"Hyungseob!" Woojin exclaims, massaging his arm that Hyungseob had just pinched.

Hyungseob walks before him and Woojin instantly follows. They are heading to the back part of their school to go home early or more like to just play around.

"Woojin, I swear to God. My mom is gonna kill me" Hyungseob says, looking at the wall they need to climb on. It's not like this is the first time they're gonna do it, but they're like a week away before the school year ends. 

Woojin ignores Hyungseob and puts down his bag and prepares himself for climbing on that wall. He actually considers himself as an expert in this kind of thing. Hyungseob looks around, making sure that no one is gonna see them sneaking out of the school for the countless time already.

When Woojin successfully climbed on the wall, Hyungseob throws Woojin's bag along with his. "Seob, be careful okay!" Woojin reminds and stands a little bit far away from the wall to catch Hyungseob if ever he falls.

They've been doing this for so long and every time they do it, Hyungseob ends up falling on the ground. There was even a time they almost got caught because Hyungseob fell and he screamed really loud, Woojin even ran that time, leaving Hyungseob behind.

"Wow! I'm proud of you. This is the first time you managed to climb on the wall properly" Woojin exclaims, handling Hyungseob his bag and Hyungseob says thank you.

"I guess that happens when you keep on doing this" Hyungseob jokes.  

Woojin drapes his arm around Hyungseob's shoulder. "Where should we go? Arcade?"

Hyungseob slightly sighs. "My mom's gonna kill me when she finds out, but game! Arcade it is!"

Woojin lets out a small laugh, patting Hyungseob's shoulder. "My mom's gonna kill me as well. We're both gonna die anyway so that's okay"

Ahn Hyungseob and Park Woojin, both are in the last year of high school. They've been friends for years. Basically, they are childhood friends. They literally grew up with each other, they've witnessed how each other improve as days pass by. Aside from their families, it looks like they have no one but each other.

They've been together for so long that not having a lot of people around them is beyond enough. As long as they have each other, everything is and will be alright.

* * *

 

It’s the time of the semester again wherein they need to cram things for school. It’s almost 1am and Hyungseob is still awake, doing his project that needs to be passed the next day.  He is not sure if he’s hearing it right, but he hears someone or something knocking on his window. He easily gets scared so he tries his best to divert his attention.

“Ah, this is why Woojin never stops teasing you, Hyungseob” Hyungseob mutters, covering himself with a blanket.

Maybe this is the reason why he and Woojin are best friends. It’s probably because of how different their personalities can be. Woojin, compared to Hyungseob is braver. Hyungseob, on the other hand is the typical person who has a lot of fears. Woojin has the strong aura, Hyungseob has the innocent aura. Woojin seems like he’s a quiet person, but he can be really loud while Hyungseob is loud, but he can be more reserved than Woojin at times.

The sound that comes from Hyungseob’s window continues. The only thing that Hyungseob can do now is to call Woojin. When Hyungseob gets scared of something, out of instincts maybe, the first person he always contacts is Woojin. It has always been like that. He gets his phone from his side table to see that Woojin is already calling him. Hyungseob heaves a sigh of relief, snuggling up more on his pillow out of fear.

“Woo-“

“Open your goddamn window! I’ve been knocking and calling you for the past 15 minutes already!”

Hyungseob puts his phone away from his ear because of how loud Woojin’s voice was, and ends the call. He immediately gets up from his bed to open his window. Woojin flicks Hyungseob forehead when he’s already inside Hyungseob bedroom. “I’m sorry. My phone is in silent mode all this time” Hyungseob explains.

Woojin stares intently at Hyungseob who has a blanket on top of his head. All of a sudden, he bursts out laughing. Hyungseob only looks at him, confused.

"Did you think I was a ghost?!" Woojin asks.

"Was it my fault that you knocked on my window at this hour?"

"Was it my fault that you have your phone in silent mode?"

Woojin pulls the blanket away from Hyungseob head, and wraps it on Hyungseob instead. "But did you really think I was a ghost?"

"Yeah. You look like one anyway"

"Shut up"

Sometimes he just can't win against Hyungseob or just maybe he chooses not to.

Hyungseob slightly moves to give Woojin space so he can lay beside him. "What made you come here at 10 pm?" he asks.

"Nothing. I was just bored" Woojin answers, laying beside Hyungseob. "Besides, we don't have classes tomorrow so a sleepover will do"

Hyungseob laughs, "Sleepover? What are you? A girl?"

"Why? Boys can have sleepover, too and that is what we are going to do, you stupid"

Both of them are only staring at the ceiling, they can only hear their own breathing, but nonetheless, the silence that is surrounding them is a comfortable one.

"Earlier, I saw you get your phone when you were scared. Why?" Woojin asks, and moves his head to the side to look at Hyungseob

Despite of Hyungseob always calling Woojin when he's scared, Woojin really doesn't notice that. Sometimes Woojin has problems with observing the littlest details. Hyungseob doesn't tell him either that he calls him just because he is scared.

From the very beginning, Woojin has always been the person Hyungseob usually relies on. He has always been the person Hyungseob trusts the most.

Hyungseob clearly remembers how he grew to trust Woojin. It was during their first grade grade when Hyungseob got bullied by a bunch of boys, but Woojin came. Woojin was there to protect him. And starting from that day, no one ever dared to come near Hyungseob to hurt him.

Hyungseob found safety in Woojin.

And during that time when Hyungseob got really scared because of a scary movie, he ended up calling Woojin. He was already asleep during the time that Hyungseob called, but still entertained him. The boy's voice was groggy, but still continued to talk to Hyungseob until the other fell asleep.

Hyungseob found security in Woojin.

And maybe during that time when Hyungseob wasn't who he is right now. Hyungseob used to belittle himself a lot. He didn’t have that much confidence. Not until Woojin changed that. Woojin encouraged Hyungseob to be who is today.

Hyungseob found comfort in Woojin.

And lastly, just meeting Woojin in general. Hyungseob grew to trust Woojin the moment he found safety in him. He trusted him even more when he found security. And maybe, just maybe, he grew to love Woojin when he found comfort in him.

In Woojin, Hyungseob found safety, security and comfort.

In Woojin, Hyungseob found a home.

Woojin takes a glance at Hyungseob to see him smiling. "Why are you smiling like that? You're scary..."

Hyungseob's smile slightly fades and shakes his head, "Nothing. I just remembered something funny"

"You haven't answered my question though"

"Ah, that. That was nothing. I was just trying to divert my attention"

Woojin lets it slide. Of course, he doesn't notice even the littlest details that's why he doesn't have any idea that every time a smile forms in Hyungseob's lips, he's the reason why.

He doesn't notice the littlest details that's why he doesn't know that Hyungseob loves him.

Woojin snuggles up on Hyungseob, and the other hugs him back. "Seob, do you really think we can be idols?"

Hyungseob hums in response. "We will be"

Being an idol is what they dream of ever since. Woojin is a rapper. He can rap well, and he's really passionate in dancing. Hyungseob has great vocals, and even though he may not be as great Woojin when it comes to dancing, he still shines for he can express himself on stage well.

"Hey, you really don't want to consider joining the dance club?" Hyungseob has lost count on how many times Woojin asked him this.

"Woojin, you know I'm not good at dancing"

"Who told you that?"

No one did. Only himself.

"Seob," Woojin starts and gets up from laying down. "I've lost count on how many times I told you that you are great at dancing" Woojin says, ruffling Hyungseob's hair.

"Right. You may not be as great as other people, but that doesn't mean you are not great. You have your own way, Hyungseob" Woojin stops. Hyungseob feels like there's a commotion inside his stomach when Woojin holds his hand tightly, playing with his fingers. "Besides, didn't Seongwoo hyung told you that he wants you in the team as well? That already says something"

"Hyungseob, when I tell you that you shine on stage, you really do. You have something unique in you. Can you please keep that in mind?" And for the nth time, Woojin begs Hyungseob.

Hyungseob knows exactly why Woojin keeps on telling him to consider joining the dance club. It's because Woojin wants to join, but Woojin tells him that he won't unless Hyungseob changes his mind.

It's true that Ong Seongwoo, one of the heads of the dance club told Hyungseob that he wants him to be in the team. It's just that Hyungseob has no confidence in things he feels like he's not good at. And that personality of Hyungseob is what Woojin has been trying to change. Kang Daniel, the president of the dance club already recruited Woojin to join the dance club ever since he saw Woojin performing during a school event. Of course, Woojin wants to grab it, but then, he thinks of Hyungseob. Knowing how tight his schedule would be once he enters, he wouldn't have that much time to hang out with him so as much as possible he wants Hyungseob to join as well.

"I know you want to join, Woojin. Don't worry about me and just go for it already" Hyungseob suggests to which Woojin shakes his head in disagreement.

"No. I want the both of us to join together. If you join, I join. If you won't, I won't. Simple as that"

Woojin plops beside Hyungseob again, covering both him and Hyungseob with the blanket. "Try considering it, Seob. Believe me when I say that you are amazing. If I believe in you then don't you think you should believe in yourself more? You are capable of anything, never doubt yourself. Stop looking down on yourself, Hyungseob" those were the last words that came out of Woojin's mouth before he falls asleep.

Hyungseob finds himself smiling widely, a smile that only appears when he's with Woojin.

Woojin never gets tired of reminding Hyungseob everyday how amazing he is. And this is exactly the reason why Hyungseob fell in love with Woojin. It's the way how Woojin makes him feel that he is something, that he can be something.

* * *

Woojin stops running and pulls Hyungseob by the shirt, "Why are we running? Where are we going?" with a shaky voice because of running, Woojin asks. He doesn't have any idea why Hyungseob pulled him and told them they are going somewhere. Hyungseob smiles mysteriously at him, but his eyes full of inexplicable joy. Woojin feels something inisde him, perhaps an undeniable happiness seeing Hyungseob being happy like that. 

Hyungseob continues running, but this time, he's holding Woojin's hand. Running together, with fingers intertwined. Woojin can hear the loud hammering inside his chest, and he hopes Hyungseob doesn't hear it. On another note, how can Hyungseob hear how loud Woojin's heartbeat when his is already deafening in the first place? Woojin just lets Hyungseob pull him to God knows where. There are moments that Woojin just stares at Hyungseob unknowingly, especially when the other isn't looking at him. Just like now. Woojin starts to realize that he's been staring at Hyungseob for a minute or two when he almost tripped. Hyungseob looks at Woojin, slowing down his pace. The snaggletooth boy's eyes immediately dart on other things the moment their eyes met. 

There are moments like this when Woojin feels a thump inside his chest when his and Hyungseob's eyes meet or when he sees Hyungseob flashing that beautiful smile Woojin always wants to see or just when he sees Hyungseob even if he's doing nothing. There are moments like this when Woojin becomes euphoric when Hyungseob holds his hand and intertwines with his.

"Where are we going, Hyungseob?" Woojin asks, still not looking directly at Hyungseob, but he senses that the other is looking at him. Hyungseob lets go of Wojin's hand which made him slightly, just slightly- or maybe not slightly, disappointed.

"Are you stupid or something? You don't notice we're on our way to school?" Hyungseob asks back. Woojin scans his surroundings, and Hyungseob was right. They are in the street few blocks only away from their school. Was he that engulfed with staring at Hyungseob's back? Yes, he was.

"What are we going to do in school anyway? We don't have classes today, Seob"

"Just follow me and trust me. You will thank me after this"

And at that moment, Hyungseob feels something warm. It's Woojin's hand. Woojin looks at him with wide eyes, and instantly lets go of his hand. "I was cold!" Woojin defends himself while rubbing his nape. At this point, Woojin is positive he has a shade of crimson red on his cheeks.

Hyungseob chuckles, "You're holding a hot pack in your other hand though" Woojin mentally slaps himself when he realized he really is holding a hot pack. This time, it's Woojin who feels something warm. "You can always hold my hand, stupid. You don't have to reason out"

And there it goes again, the loud thump in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach, and the feeling that Woojin really couldn't put into words.

"Park Woojin! Ahn Hyungseob!" 

Woojin turned around to see who it was. "Daniel hyung...?" Woojin says, but more like of a question. "What are you doing here?"

The older takes a glance at Hyungseob who is now behind Woojin, smiling really wide. The curious Woojin looks back to see that the other two are like having conversations through eye contacts. He feels like there is something going on between the two of them that he doesn't know. He sees Hyungseob nod at Daniel, and Woojin feels something prick into his heart. Jealousy? Maybe. They follow Daniel somewhere since he told them to do so. Woojin finds it weird why he gets pissed seeing Hyungseob and Daniel talking to each other. As far as he can remember, they are not even close to begin with. His annoyance grew even more when Hyungseob doesn't even bother to look at him since he's too occupied with talking to the older one. 

"Dance club? What are we doing here?" Woojin asks as soon as they stopped in front of the dance club's room. "Hyung, I told you I'm not joining unless Hyungseob joins" 

Daniel opens the door, Hyungseob pushes him inside. "Hyung-"

"I agreed to join the dance club already, Woojin. We are now a part of the dance club!" Hyungseob beams. Woojin tries to comprehend what Hyungseob had just said.

Woojin couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe Hyungseob either. He never thought that Hyungseob would really consider joining the dance club. After all those push's and pull's, Hyungseob finally made up his mind. And what makes Woojin happier is that finally, Hyungseob is slowly starting not to doubt himself anymore. That after everything Woojin had told him, he's starting to believe in himself just the way that Woojin believes in him.

Nothing much really happened during the assembly, just the dance club members welcoming the both of them to their team, and giving them all different kinds of praises like they are very much thankful they are now joining them after forcing them to for a very long time. Woojin couldn't even hide his happiness and all those smiles knowing that he's finally a part of the club he wanted to be a part of.

If there's only one thing he's worried about or person rather, it's Hyungseob. What if Hyungseob really doesn't want to? What if Hyungseob only did this for him to be happier? A lot of questions are rushing into Woojin's mind. What if Hyungseob really did it for him? His smile starts to vanish just by the thought of it. He glances at Hyungseob who is spacing out beside him. Seeing him like that makes Woojin guilty and just makes him think that Hyungseob was just, indeed, forced. If joining the dance club means knowing that Hyungseob isn't happy because of his decision then might as well quit already. Of course, as much as Woojin wants to, Hyungseob is still more important above anything else.

Hyungseob snaps out from his thoughts when he felt Woojin tapping his shoulder. He hums, not even giving Woojin a single glance, and that makes Woojin upset than he already is. Was it really his fault that Hyungseob is like this? Woojin tries to form words, sentences, he's close to forming paragraphs even just to ask Hyungseob what exactly is going on, but he just can't. Woojin knows he needs to do something, he can't let and he will never let this slide. Right after Woojin stood up, Hyungseob stops him by pulling him back to sit down beside him again. He looks at Hyungseob, but just like earlier, Hyungseob is only looking straight at the view in front of him. Woojin, then again, tries to remove Hyungseob's hold on his wrist.

"Stop being stupid, Woojin and just sit down" Hyungseob finally speaks. 

"What do you mean?" Woojin asks. There is no way Hyungseob knows what Woojin is thinking.

Hyungseob moves his head to finally look at Woojin directly, squinting his eyes. "I've known you for years. I know you're planning to quit the dance club just because you're seeing me like this"

Of course. Hyungseob would know. Why wouldn't he? He is spending his entire life with Woojin so of course he would know. 

It still surprises Woojin how Hyungseob knows him so well. Sometimes too well. There are times that Hyungseob knows Woojin more than Woojin knows himself. It amazes him how Hyungseob notices even the littlest, literally the littlest details about him that everyone, including Woojin himself fails to notice. Of course Hyungseob always makes sure to observe everything Woojin is doing. Like the way how Woojin's lips quirk into a slight smile when he's shy or when Woojin gets so nervous he always end up swinging both of his legs or when Woojin always lets a small giggle every time he finds something cute or when he does something cute unknowingly just to have something he wants or when he unconsciously pouts when he's focusing on something or when he zones out so much when he's down. Hyungseob notices a lot, he notices them all.

Woojin was about to open his mouth to speak when Hyungseob shuts him up. "If you're going to ask me if you're the reason why then no"

He still can't help to think about it even if Hyungseob already reassured him. "Seob, if you really don't want-"

"Woojin, I want to okay? I really want to"

Woojin directly looks at Hyungseob's eyes. If Hyungseob notices the littlest details about Woojin then what about Woojin? Woojin instantly finds out that Hyungseob is lying when he looks at his eyes. Without even telling him anything, Woojin finds out just by looking at Hyungseob's eyes for a split second. For Hyungseob it's truly amazing. Woojin finds relief when he didn't see any hint of Hyungseob lying on his eyes.

"Stop thinking that I was just forced to join for you to be happy. I mean that's something I would do, but.." Hyungseob pauses for a while "But I really want to anyway so that's like hitting two birds with one stone. Did you really think I didn't want to join?"

Woojin nods. "I did. Then why are you acting like that if you want to? Are you planning to go on some survival show shit? You know, what do you call that? That new survival show"

"Produce 101" Hyungseob answers. He looks at Woojin, eyes full of worry that made Woojin panic. He doesn't want to see Hyungseob's eyes like that, Woojin just wants to see how Hyungseob's eyes sparkle out of joy. "And yes, I am planning to"

If they have something in common then it would be, they read each other's minds well. They exactly know what is going on with each other's minds. That's what happens when you've been around together for a very long time already. Like you really don't have to tell the other what you're feeling or what you're thinking because they already know. That's some different kind of level of friendship already for Hyungseob and Woojin.

Woojin's mouth hangs open. Hyungseob? Survival show? Hyungseob and survival do not fit in one sentence for Woojin. He knows that Hyungseob can be weak, he knows that Hyungseob really can't take criticisms well. Hyungseob uses those criticisms for him to improve, but it will take a lot of time for him to move on. Just like when their first year teacher criticized Hyungseob's project, it took him a year to move forward. And that first time when someone insulted Hyungseob's vocal capabilities? Until now Hyungseob holds a grudge. Hyungseob is indeed that typical person who knows how to forgive, but experiences a hard time to forget. It's not that he doesn't believe in Hyungseob. Of course he does. He has always believed in him.

The thought of Hyungseob breaking down because of too much practice or the thought of Hyungseob crying every night because of someone who criticized him or the the thought of Hyungseob changing himself to someone that makes other people happy but himself or the thought of Hyungseob getting anxious every goddamn time because of a stupid survival show makes him sick. What more if Hyungseob's already there?

"Why am I friends with an idiot" it's not a question, it's more like of a statement. Woojin hits the back of Hyungseob that made the other whine. "I was just trying to knock you out on whatever dream you're in"

Hyungseob slightly tips his head back, inhaling fresh air. "Woojin, we dream to become idols right?" Hyungseob asks, Woojin noods. "The entire reason why I really made up my mind was because Seongwoo hyung told me that the people recruited the school dance club to participate in that survival show" 

Woojin knows how much Hyungseob wants to be an idol, he's like that too. The thing is, Woojin didn't know that Hyungseob is this desperate, wanting to participate in a messed up survival show just to become one.

"That's one step towards our dream, Woojin" Hyungseob mutters. 

It is. It really is. But Woojin assumes there are a lot of ways other than this. He doesn't want to suffer like that nor he doesn't want to see Hyungseob suffering. Woojin believes that if you want something, you have to work for it, but in this kind of way? They are going to achieve their dream, but not through this. Not through this that will ruin them, not through this that will make other downgrade you just because you don't reach their standards. If you ask Woojin, for him it's okay. He can take them all, but Hyungseob? This will help Hyungseob to improve more, but he knows it will ruin him as well. Survival shows are bullshit. That's what Woojin believes. 

He side eyes Hyungseob and sees how his lips curl into a smile. And at that moment, Woojin already knows that that smile is genuine. He already knows that Hyungseob is determined to whatever he wants to do. That's who Hyungseob is anyway, he pursues anything he wants to do and he will never stop until he achieves it. That's one of the hundreds or thousands even, reasons why Woojin admires Hyungseob so much. When he works, he works hard.

"I mean, you can tell me if you don't want to participate because I won't push through then" Hyungseob states, disappointment visible in his voice although he tries to smile it off to reassure Woojin that it's okay. "Seongwoo hyung told me that not everyone is required to anyway. Just the ones who want to" he adds.

Woojin lets out a small laugh as he leans on Hyungseob's shoulder which resulted to Hyungseob being flustered. Again. For the countless time already. Damn all those butterflies he feels inside him every time they get this close to each other. Damn this feeling that he feels for Woojin. Hyungseob asks himself every time why must it be him? Out of all the people, why is it Woojin? Why must it be his best friend? Hyungseob is close to calling all the Gods to grant his wish that Woojin won't hear how loud his heart beats.

"You know, Seob, it still astonishes me how you pursue the things you like. Even if it means you will go through a lot of obstacles and such" Woojin confesses. "You'll probably laugh at me, but you're the reason why I get motivated. There's something inside me that tells me that I should work like how you do every time I see you being determined over something"

Hyungseob is flattered. He is beyond flattered. Aside from Woojin boosting up his confidence, the other hasn't told him things like he's his motivation. He couldn't hide his smile and Woojin knows that, he just doesn't call him out.

"So all I am saying is that, we'll join that stupid survival show" Woojin declares. Hyungseob jolts, accidentally hitting Woojin. "Hey, keep calm! That hurts!"

Out of instincts and joy, Hyungseob holds Woojin's face in between his hands, squeezing his face. Woojin only stares at Hyungseob who is having a hard time to hide the smile that is forming on his lips, whose eyes are sparkling because of happiness. This is the kind of Hyungseob he always wants to see. It registers to Hyungseob how close their faces are so he instantly lets go of Woojin's face. Woojin coughs awkwardly and looks away from Hyungseob. At this rate, Woojin already knows he's damned, he's already too damned. Hyungseob turns his back to Woojin, he can't let Woojin see how the color red invades his whole face.

Hyungseob breathes heavily before turning to Woojin again. "Y-you looked like.... an idiot sandwich earlier" Hyungseob says, trying not to stutter. 

"But are you really sure we're joining, Woojin?" Hyungseob asks when the amount of awkwardness lowered down a bit.

Woojin nods. "We will. We promised to be idols together, didn't we?"

"We did" Hyungseob says with a grin.

"We're going through that survival show together. We will suffer together"

"As long as we have each other, everything will be okay"

Woojin puts his arm around Hyungseob's shoulder.

"We will be idols together. Promise?"

"Promise"


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This may or may not contain errors again i'm so sorry hnffkfkdkcf. I did this while I am in the middle of the finals week so hehehe. Hope you'll like it! ♡
> 
> p.s slight jinhwi!!!!

It's 12 midnight and Woojin tries to cheer Hyungseob up, he's trying everything that he can do to cheer him up. Hyungseob has been crying non-stop for an hour now. This is the exact reason why Woojin didn't want to join this survival show because he knows this would happen, and the fact that it has only been 3 days since they entered. Woojin can't even imagine what would happen to Hyungseob on the following weeks to think that they are going to stay here for two months.  
  
He runs his hand on Hyungseob's back to keep him calm and ruffles his hair softly. Hyungseob calms down a bit. This always happens though, when Woojin runs a hand on his back every time he's like this, he calms down. Woojin has this impact on Hyungseob and he doesn't have any idea how much. It's truly comforting for him. Woojin does things to Hyungseob that he doesn't even notice, but for Hyungseob, it means a lot. It's probably one of the reasons why he loves Woojin.  
  
It was their level evaluation earlier. It's an evaluation wherein coaches will determine whether your skills belong to a specific level. A being the highest, F being the lowest. It was totally nerve-racking if you'll ask Hyungseob. He got level D while Woojin got level A. The reason why he's crying is not because he got a low rank, it's because he feels bad for Woojin. All Woojin does is to boost his confidence, to believe in him, yet he got a D. He feels like he disappointed Woojin, and Hyungseob never wanted that.  
  
Hyungseob just mentally laughs at himself, it has only been 3 days, yet he's already crying like this. If it wasn't for Woojin then he wouldn't have calmed down. Hyungseob sits properly, not even throwing at least a single glance to Woojin. Woojin stands up from his seat and kneels in front of Hyungseob. The other doesn't even utter a single word, but he just goes straight to wipe Hyungseob's tears using his own hands. It's the little things that make Hyungseob fall in love with Woojin even more, harder. Woojin knows what's going on inside Hyungseob's mind, he always knows. Woojin's hands thumb across his cheeks and he rests them there. Hyungseob finds comfort in Woojin in moments like this.  
  
"Seob, you didn't let me down, okay? If you are going to ask me, I am really proud of you" Woojin pauses for a while to look at Hyungseob's eyes so he would know that he's sincere. "Knowing you for years, I thought you were going to break down the moment they announced your D, but you remained strong there"  
  
Woojin stands up and hugs Hyungseob tightly, still running a hand on his back.   
  
"You did well, Seob. There's a re-evaluation, right? Prove them there that you are something more. You know that I will always help you" Woojin reassures, patting the back of Hyungseob's head.  
  
Hyungseob is so thankful to have Woojin. He can't even picture what could've happened to him during those times he was belittling himself if Woojin wasn't there for him. Woojin has always been Hyungseob's source of strength and positivity, the person who always makes sure that Hyungseob won't look down on himself anymore.  
  
Hyungseob just nods and pulls himself away from Woojin and looks up to him. "I think we should go. Someone might see us here"  
  
They leave the place as quietly as possible, afraid that someone might catch them. Hyungseob freezes and both of their breath hitch as soon as they heard someone going towards their way. Woojin was about to pull Hyungseob when they hear someone calling their name.  
  
"Hyungseob hyung? Woojin hyung? What are you doing here?"  
  
Both of them let out a sigh of relief and turn around. It was only Lee Daehwi, one of the trainees that joined the survival show. He's in class A as well just like Woojin. There's nothing surprising about it though, the kid is truly talented for his age. At age 17, Daehwi can already compose a song. He just blew everyone away earlier during the level evaluation, he used the song he composed.  
  
"Oh" Daehwi exclaims, mouth forming an 'o' when he sees Hyungseob's eyes puffed up. "Did Hyungseob hyung vent out his feelings?" the younger asks to which Woojin just hums in response.   
  
Daehwi follows behind the two. "Hyungseob hyung, you actually did well earlier" he praises. Hyungseob smiles a bit, slowing down his pace so Daehwi can catch up to them immediately. The younger clings to Hyungseob and gives him the brightest smile he can flash. "Don't worry about it that much, Hyungseob hyung! I'm pretty sure you'll go up on the re-evaluation"   
  
It makes Hyungseob happy that there is another person who believes in him aside from Woojin. He looks at Woojin and sees him already looking at him with the smile that shows his snaggletooth that Hyungseob loves the most.   
  
When they arrived in front of the level A dormitory, Daehwi lets go of Hyungseob's arm and gives him encouraging words again before going inside. Woojin, on the other hand, remains outside with Hyungseob.  
  
"Aren't you going inside?" Hyungseob asks, putting his hands inside his pocket to keep them warm. Woojin shakes his head, pulling Hyungseob's hand from his pocket and holding it instead.   
  
"I need something warm too so let me hold your hand" Woojin says. It's not like Hyungseob's going to protest though, he likes it. The thing is the stupid butterflies inside his stomach won't stop. "I'm gonna accompany you back to your dorm first before I go back here"   
  
If only Hyungseob can scream his lungs out here then he would do it, but of course he can't do that. 1) He's going to wake people up 2) The reason why he wants to scream is his  _best friend_ , and just beside him. Hyungseob wants to yell at Woojin and tell him how much he's affecting him, how much his little actions make him crazy, how much everything he does for him cause a loud pound in his chest (hoping he would stop so all of this will come to an end). He wants to yell at Woojin and let him know how much he loves him.   
  
"I'm going inside now. Good night, Woojin" as soon as they arrived in front of the class D's dormitory, Hyungseob pulls his hand away from Woojin. He just wants whatever he is feeling to stop.  
  
Complete silence fills them up, they can't hear anything but their own breathing. Hyungseob automatically froze when he feels something that warms him. The kind of warmth Hyungseob's been craving for, it's the warmth he seeks for and he can only find it in Woojin.    
  
"W-woojin" Hyungseob calls him out.  
  
"Seob, please stop looking down on yourself" Woojin whispers under his breath, still hugging Hyungseob from behind his back. If there's anything, his hold to Hyungseob became much tighter.   
  
Hyungseob doesn't know what to do but hold Woojin's hands that are tightly wrapped around his waist. As far as Hyungseob can remember, Woojin does hug him, but not in this kind of way. This was the first time that Woojin hugged him from behind the back.  
  
And right at that moment while Woojin is hugging Hyungseob, and the other holding his hand tightly where a comfortable silence surrounds them, Woojin already knows that this is not normal. He already knows that caring and looking after Hyungseob this much is already something. What he feels for Hyungseob is so much more than he thought it was.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute, no one even dared to speak until Hyungseob decided to let go first. He definitely doesn't want to fall deeper to Woojin once more, but what can he do? Hyungseob turns around to look at Woojin who is looking on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry" Woojin mutters, too soft that Hyungseob almost didn't understand.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Woojin shyly rubs the back of his head, turning his gaze to Hyungseob. "For... for hugging you like that" he pauses for a while, trying hard not to let Hyungseob know that he's nervous although it's already too obvious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It must have made you uncom-"  
  
Hyungseob raises his index finger to make Woojin shut up. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, Woojin. You never did. Don't you know I always find comfort in you?"  
  
Before Woojin can open his mouth to speak, Hyungseob already turned his back to Woojin and continued walking. Woojin made sure that Hyungseob got inside the dormitory before leaving the place to come back to class A's dormitory. It's what Woojin always does, it's like a habit already. That's the only thing that Hyungseob does not notice until now.  
  
A smile forms into Woojin's lips. Of course, he knows how comfortable Hyungseob is when he's with him, but it felt nice to hear those words coming out from Hyungseob's own lips.  
  
Hyungseob, on the other hand, felt relieved that at least he finally got the chance to tell Woojin one of the things he wants to tell him. And maybe, that's the first time and the last time he's going to do it.

* * *

_1:45 pm_

Hyungseob's been staying inside the practice room for 6 hours straight already, almost 7 hours. The trainees' call time was 7:00 am, and since then, Hyungseob never went out of the room aside from when he needed to use the rest room. Other than that, he didn't. Hyungseob is just  _too_ determined to go up on the re-evaluation. It's either he will go up, stay in level D, or worst, go down. And he will not let himself stay in level D, and he will definitely not let himself go down to F either. It's only A, or B will do, or nothing.

Coaches will base on the videos they are recording while performing Nayana. The song is actually hard for Hyungseob to dance while singing that's why he wanted to get help from Woojin, but of course, Woojin has something to do as well, and he doesn't want to bother him.

Hyungseob stops, looking at himself in the huge mirror right in front of him. He's damp with his own sweat, and his breathing is labored out of exhaustion. In times like this, he loses confidence on himself more. Feeling like you're still not doing well even if you're giving out everything you can, that is what Hyungseob hates the most. 

Putting up a smile in front of everyone is what Hyungseob always does, he puts up a front that he is  _always_ happy. When he's alone, that's the only time that Hyungseob gains the courage to let all his feelings he's been trying to hide to everyone, to cry. And for Hyungseob, it sucks, but he got used to it. He got used to people assuming that he is always fine. If there is only one person who understands and knows what he truly feels, that is Woojin, and only Woojin. No one else.

_But no, he must continue. He can't give up._

Hyungseob lightly slaps his face, recovering himself from his own thoughts. He just can't give up like that right now, he will never. He lets out a deep breath before continuing what he had started, wiping the tears away from his face, and smiling like he hadn't broken down a minute ago.  
  
Since Hyungseob is too immersed with practicing, he didn't realize that Woojin has been peeking from outside the practice room, checking him out to see if he is doing all right. Woojin can't help, but to smile seeing how Hyungseob is trying to remain strong. Between the two of them, Woojin is the stronger one. So, seeing how Hyungseob wipe those tears that are continuously falling, and smiling it off just give Woojin an undescribable joy.  
  
This isn't the first time that Woojin admired Hyungseob from trying to keep his feet on the ground. He lost count, but that's the personality Hyungseob possesses Woojin admires the most. There are times that Woojin asks himself, how can one remain strong when you feel like the whole world is against you, trying to bring you down?  
  
Woojin has definitely witnessed Hyungseob at his lowest point for countless times already. Hyungseob never cries in front of anyone anyway, but Woojin is the only exception. And, Woojin really doesn't care whether he sees Hyungseob like that for more times, or for the rest of his life even.  
  
He witnessed Hyungseob breaking down because he failed a subject where he exerted a lot of effort on to pass. That time when Hyungseob wasn't able to reach their quota grade during one quarter, so he lost his scholarship he worked hard on. Even the time when Hyungseob didn't become a part of the vocal club he had wanted to be a part of. And above everything else, Woojin witnessed Hyungseob in the worst state of his life. He saw in his own eyes how Hyungseob break down every now and then. Woojin witnessed everything. To the point that he witnessed how Hyungseob tried to take away his own life when his biological parents died because of a car crash. Woojin was there.  
  
Woojin has seen Hyungseob in his best, but he has also seen Hyungseob in his worst. Either way, he is still the Hyungseob whom Woojin knows.  
  
He admires Hyungseob when's he's trying to remain strong, but he admires him more when Hyungseob breaks down all the walls he had built to cover up himself, his own emotions.

Woojin knocks on the door, and goes inside without any permission from Hyungseob.

"Have you eaten your lunch?" Woojin asks as he sits on one corner of the room, looking at Hyungseob through the huge mirror. 

Hyungseob shakes his head, walking towards Woojin and sits beside him. "No. I haven't yet. You?"

If staying inside the practice room for 7 hours or more means he will go up on the re-evaluation then he won't mind spending the whole day. Besides, the coaches need to re-evaluate them already tonight so by tomorrow they can already find out their final levels. 

There are times that Hyungseob's perseverance leaves Woojin in awe, but there are also times that he despises it especially in moments like this when Hyungseob puts whatever he wants to achieve first rather than his own self.  
  
Woojin pulls something from inside the plastic bag he's holding. "Drink some water at least. You'll get dehydrated" he hands the bottle of water he bought for Hyungseob earlier.  
  
"Have you eaten your lunch?" Hyungseob returns the question back to Woojin.   
  
"No. I haven't"  
  
Woojin eyes Hyungseob from the side, and sees how the other is having a hard time opening it. He lets out a chuckle, snatching the bottled water away from Hyungseob's hand. Compared to Woojin, Hyungseob has lesser strength than him. And for Woojin, that's cute. It's like he has more reasons to take care of Hyungseob and look after him every time.  
  
"Thank you" Hyungseob says as he leans on Woojin's shoulder.  
  
Weird. That's the only thing Woojin can feel and say. It's truly weird how he feels things like this right now when he never felt anything like this for the past years to Hyungseob, or to anyone else. Or maybe he did, when he had this little crush on a girl he and Hyungseob used to play with every afternoon when they were five (Or maybe he did feel things like this to Hyungseob, he just didn't pay that much attention to it before.)  
  
Woojin slightly tilts his head to the side, making sure Hyungseob won't be uncomfortable. Hyungseob has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He shrugs his shoulder lightly, attempting to wake Hyungseob up, but he doesn't move. Not even a bit. Knowing Hyungseob for years, Woojin knows how hard it is to wake him up. When Hyungseob falls asleep on his shoulder, he just recklessly stands up, letting Hyungseob's head fall down. Today is different though. Hyungseob is dead tired, Woojin is trying to be considerate.  
  
"Seob, wake up. We need to take our lunch" he taps Hyungseob's cheeks, and shrugging his shoulder at the same time. Hyungseob softly whines, refusing to wake up.  
  
"No. Let's stay like this for more minutes, Woojin please" he unconsciously mutters with eyes still closed.  
  
Woojin can feel the tip of his ears burning, his cheeks flushed. However, Hyungseob didn't have any idea on what he had just said, yet Woojin feels butterflies inside his stomach winging their way here and there. This isn't the first time that he and Hyungseob were this close to each other. For God's sake, they even hug each other when they lay on bed together. Woojin finds it really weird that he is feeling whatever he is feeling right now.  
  
Hyungseob flinches, his head falling down when Woojin stands up from his seat. Woojin can't let Hyungseob see how flushed he is.  
  
"Hey! Are you stupid or something? I was sleeping" Hyungseob shouts almost furiously, his forehead creased.  
  
Woojin turns his back to Hyungseob. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm already hungry so get up. We will have lunch. You're not allowed to say no"  
  
Hyungseob snorts, already accepting defeat. As if Woojin will let him win this time especially when they are talking about Hyungseob's physical health. He stands up, brushing the dirt off his pants.  
  
"Fine. 30 minutes maximum. I'll go back here after 30 minutes"  
  
"As long as you'll eat plenty then okay"  
  
Woojin pulls Hyungseob by the wrist when he was about to go out already. "You're gross. You're not going to wipe your sweat away?"  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot" he searches for a handkerchief or a towel or anything that he could use inside his pocket, but finds none. "I forgot to bring one"  
  
Woojin clicks his tongue, not saying anything. He takes out a clean towel from his pocket. He already saw that coming, so he came prepared. Hyungseob extends his hand, waiting for Woojin to hand him the towel, but to his surprise that didn't happen.

Woojin brings his hand to Hyungseob's face, wiping it instead of giving him the towel. Sometimes, Woojin gets too strong that he, himself, is having a hard time to control his own strength, but he changes when it involves Hyungseob. His hand runs through Hyungseob's face, delicately, carefully as if Hyungseob is fragile that might shatter any time. Woojin's eyes trace across Hyungseob's face, appreciating every features of it. He knows Hyungseob is beautiful, but he never thought that he is  _this_ beautiful.

 _"Beautiful"_ Woojin whispers as he looks at the other's eyes. Hyungseob looks away from him, obviously caught off guard. 

Both of them jumped out of their skins when Seongwoo entered the room. Out of instincts, Woojin throws the towel directly into Hyungseob's face, whispering. "Do it yourself" Hyungseob picks up the towel that fell on the ground, moving away from Woojin a bit with high hopes that Seongwoo won't do anything that will result to more awkward silence.

Seongwoo coughs, scratching his head, kinda ashamed of himself for entering the room at the wrong time. "Hey, the both of you. Go out, and have your lunch already. Especially you, Ahn Hyungseob. You've been staying here for 7 hours already. Aren't you starving?" he says, pointing a finger at Hyungseob to remind, or more like warn him. 

Hyungseob nods. "Yes, Seongwoo hyung" Hyungseob and Woojin say in unison.

The older looks at them, a sly smirk plays on his lips seeing how flustered the two are. Of course, he is Ong Seongwoo. And, an Ong Seongwoo will never let an opportunity like this slide just like that. He finds it a pity that Daniel isn't with him to make fun of Woojin and Hyungseob together. 

"And, by the way. Take this advice from your hyung. Stop looking too obvious that you guys are head over with heels with each other. Okay? You guys look like puppies in love" Seongwoo jokes, laughing his way out of the practice room. Hyungseob's face turns more red because of what Seongwoo blurted out.

"Uh, Hyungseob. Let's go. I'm hungry" Woojin speaks first, breaking the awkward silence surrounding them. Hyungseob just nods, walking past Woojin, and Woojin trails behind him.

As soon as they went out of the practice room, a lot of faces welcome them. Some of them, they know. Some of them, they don't. The two of them can only count the trainees they know by name and by faces on their 10 fingers. 

Hyungseob sees Daehwi, running his way to God knows where. "Lee Dae-" he calls him, but stops halfway when Daehwi just waves him off, shouting that he will come back to him later.

"Where is he going? Does he need to run some errands?" Hyungseob asks, still looking at the hallway where Daehwi ran off as fast as he could. Hyungseob just wanted Daehwi to join them during lunch though. It seems like the younger hasn't eaten yet since he's also working hard.

Woojin shrugs, walking to Hyungseob's side. "I don't know. Maybe he will go to Jinyoung"

"Jinyoung?" his eyebrow raises involuntary. Why will Daehwi go to Jinyoung in the first place?

"Yeah. You know, Bae Jinyoung. From class C"

"I know him. What I am talking about is why will Daehwi go to Jinyoung? Are they close?" he asks continuously, putting his tray on the table, and pulling a chair.

Woojin sits in front of him, opening his and Hyungseob's soda. He looks at Hyungseob, and sees him getting worried over nothing. Woojin flicks his forehead before mixing Hyungseob's lunch for him.

"It's not like Jinyoung's gonna hurt Daehwi, Seob. Look over there" Woojin points at the table behind Hyungseob where Daehwi and Jinyoung are seated together. Hyungseob turns around, and sees Daehwi entertaining Jinyoung who doesn't even bother to look at him, but Daehwi doesn't stop.

Hyungseob stares at them for a moment, and he is sure a slight smile formed into Jinyoung's lips for a mere second. Something he had never seen for the past week.

Bae Jinyoung from class C. Only a year younger than Woojin and Hyungseob, and a year older than Daehwi. The kid is pretty popular among the trainees because of his good looks although Jinyoung is somehow an introverted person. If Hyungseob doesn't have that much confidence on himself, Jinyoung literally doesn't have any on him. During Jinyoung's level evaluation, he just kept looking on the ground, and not making eye contact to anyone. Some of the trainees say it's like Jinyoung has his own little world where other people can't get in.

And that is the entire reason why Daehwi went to Jinyoung. Daehwi wants Jinyoung to be comfortable around them, and maybe gain some confidence as well. He wants to help him.

Hyungseob nods, smiling at Woojin who is too occupied with consuming his food. "I get it now"

Hyungseob can't help himself to smile down at Woojin. This whole Daehwi and Jinyoung scenario reminds him of them. He can see Daehwi in Woojin, and he can see Jinyoung in himself. He heard Daehwi's voice shouting "hyung, wait for me" then the sound of a chair falling down follows. Daehwi is literally Woojin. Woojin will never stop until he changes Hyungseob for the best. And, Hyungseob really is Jinyoung. Hyungseob tries to run away, thinking that nothing would happen anyway, and that he's just wasting Woojin's effort.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything yet. 30 minutes maximum, right?" Woojin taps the table to get Hyungseob out of his thoughts. Hyungseob jolts, picking up his chopsticks to start eating. Woojin won't let him leave unless he already finished it clean.

If there is only one thing bothering Hyungseob, it's that he hopes Daehwi wouldn't end up like him. He hopes Daehwi wouldn't end up falling for Jinyoung hard like how he had fallen for Woojin, or when he does, he hopes he gets the courage to admit his feelings to Jinyoung. If ever Daehwi falls, he doesn't want him to suffer from concealing his feelings. He knows how hard it is, and he doesn't want Daehwi to go through that.

* * *

Daehwi trails behind Hyungseob, fidgeting the knot of his hoodie. He doesn't have any idea why Hyungseob called him, and told him that they need to talk. As far as Daehwi can remember, he didn't do anything that might offend the older one. Hyungseob looks at his back to make sure that Daehwi is following him, and that he's doing okay. He laughs when he sees Daehwi looking scared, so he goes back to walk together with the younger.

"Keep calm, Daehwi. I'm not gonna murder you here or anything" 

Daehwi looks up at Hyungseob, eyes shaking, and with a shaky breath, he speaks. "Y-you wont, hyung?"

Hyungseob throws his head back, laughing even harder than earlier. "Of course. I won't. If I am going to murder you then I should've done that earlier, right?" Daehwi just nods, still hesitating whether to sit down beside Hyungseob. The older taps the space beside him. "Really. Don't be scared, Daehwi. Sit down here" 

As soon as Daehwi sat on the grass beside Hyungseob, he asks. "What do you want to talk about, hyung? Did you and Woojin hyung fight? Do you want me to fight him for you?" Hyungseob turns his head to Daehwi, putting his face in between his hands. He finds Daehwi really cute, like an actual younger brother. Daehwi doesn't budge, he just lets Hyungseob do whatever he wants to do with his face. 

"What do you mean fight Woojin? You're kinda bold huh, Lee Daehwi?" Hyungseob jokes, letting go of Daehwi's face. Daehwi nods in agreement. He really  _is_ that bold. He can be really stubborn at times though, and Daehwi's aware of that. That's why he's determined with helping Jinyoung. 

The only reason why Hyungseob invited Daehwi was because he wants to have some sort of heart-to-heart talk with Daehwi. Of course, he knows that Daehwi being like this to Jinyoung means something more. He sees himself in Daehwi as well, he was like that years ago. Daehwi's eyes while looking at Jinyoung were like Hyungseob's eyes when he looked at Woojin when he realized he loves him, they are filled with happiness. The smile that curled in the corner of his lips while beside Jinyoung was like Hyungseob's, it's something blissful and bright. When Daehwi followed Jinyoung earlier, Hyungseob saw himself when he was 3, running after Woojin, and wanting to be his friend.

Hyungseob was, and is still like Daehwi.

Hyungseob inhales deeply. "You like Jinyoung?"

Daehwi got startled because of the sudden question. He never thought that, that's the first thing Hyungseob will ask him. "Huh?" Daehwi questions innocently.

"I said. Do you like Jinyoung? As in Bae Jinyoung from class C. Do you like him?" Hyungseob repeats, turning his head to Daehwi. Daehwi's head perks up, doesn't know what to answer.

Daehwi runs his hand through his arm. "Well... uh. It's not like that, hyung. It's just..." Daehwi tries not to stammer, and form words. Hyungseob raises one eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Hyungseob blurts out, making the first move, so Daehwi can just answer his question straight.

"Well, hyung. It's just a little crush! I swear. Nothing more, nothing less" Daehwi lets out a nervous laugh as he defends himself to Hyungseob. Hyungseob smiles to himself. He was really like him years ago.

A little crush. Everything starts with that. Hyungseob clearly remembers how his started. All he wanted was just to become Woojin's best-est best friend, the one whom Woojin can rely on every time he's in despair. Hyungseob just wanted it to be like that.  _Nothing more, nothing less_. He didn't want anything else especially if it's about him having feelings for his best friend. Hyungseob never bargained for that.

Wanting to be his best-est friend to having a _little_ crush on him to loving him  _this_ much. A little crush turned into something like this. Hyungseob is basically a teen age boy who is in love with his best friend.

Hyungseob puts his hand on top of Daehwi's head, mussing his blonde locks. "That's what happened to me, too, Daehwi. It all started with a li-"

"With Woojin hyung? Am I right, hyung?" Daehwi cuts him off. Hyungseob feels himself stiffen. Sure, they're out here talking about Daehwi having a crush on Jinyoung, but he feels that his insides start to churn just by Daehwi mentioning Woojin's name, and maybe, just maybe, knowing that he is in love with him for as long as he can remember.

Hyungseob removes his hand on top of the younger's head, faking a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

Daehwi only rolls his eyes at him. "Hyungseob hyung, please. It's too obvious. You like- no wait, you  _love_ Woojin hyung"

Love? Well,  _fucking hell_ , he does love him.

"Is it that obvious, Daehwi?" because he ponders, that if it is obvious then Woojin probably knows about it already.

Daehwi shakes his head. "It's not. I'm sure others don't know. It's just that I am too keen when it comes to things like this, Hyungseob hyung"

Hyungseob isn't sure if he just wants it to be too obvious, so Woojin will finally know about the feelings he's been trying to hide for God knows how long. It's not like he has any courage to admit his feelings to Woojin anyway.

Daehwi hugs him from the side, and puts his chin on his shoulder. "Hyung, don't worry about it. The others won't know especially Woojin hyung. Your secret is safe with me!" Daehwi states enthusiastically, reassuring Hyungseob.

"Thanks, Daehwi. Don't worry. They won't know about you having a little crush on Jinyoung" Hyungseob emphasizes the word little, and does an imaginary quotation mark.

Daehwi just laughs it off. "Hyung, how long have you been loving Woojin hyung?"

How long? Hyungseob doesn't remember it that much either. Maybe when they were fourteen when Woojin was the only one there for him to console him when he was at the lowest point of his life. Maybe it all started there. 

"Maybe when we were fourteen"

"When you were fourteen? incredulity evident in Daehwi's voice. "You're telling me you've been hiding your feelings for- wait how old are you again?"

"I'm eighteen, Daehwi"

"- for four years, hyung?"

"Yeah. Eventually" Hyungseob whispers. Daehwi just looks at him in disbelief.

Sometimes, Hyungseob can't help, but to wonder how is he able to do it? They've been together for years, he's been loving him for four years already. Hiding your feelings to someone who is basically always with you is hard, it's tiring. Hyungseob thinks how was it possible to conceal his feelings for four years? And maybe, until the end. No one knows.

"How about you, Daehwi? If ever you fall for Jinyoung, are you going to admit it?" Hyungseob asks, shifting the topic to Daehwi and Jinyoung.

"No, hyung" Daehwi answers without any hint of hesitation.

"Our case is different. You have a chance to Woojin hyung, hyung" he starts, looking up to see the stars above him. "Whilst me? He barely knows me, so that's harder"

Hyungseob drapes his arm around Daehwi's shoulder. "No one knows what would happen, Daehwi. Okay? So go for it if ever you do fall for him"

Daehwi removes Hyungseob's arm on his shoulder. "No one knows what would happen? So go for it? Look who's talking" he mocks him, sticking his tongue out. Usually, Hyungseob would find it annoying when someone mocks him, but in Daehwi's case, he finds it cute.

The older looks up when Daehwi stands up. If only they aren't in a serious situation, he would laugh seeing how Daehwi puts his hands on his waist. Daehwi glares at him, hoping to scare Hyungseob.

"Hyung, stop hiding your feelings already, and tell Woojin hyung" 

Just by the thought of him confessing to Woojin makes him nauseous. 

"No, Daehwi. I can't"

"And why?" 

Hyungseob is only thinking of one thing. It's their friendship. He just can't let that go.

"I can't risk our friendship, Daehwi" 

Daehwi heaves a sigh. Of course, he knows Hyungseob thinks of that, but he also believes that it isn't impossible. Woojin may or may not love him. Maybe Woojin is not acknowleding it to himself yet, or maybe he's just as afraid as Hyungseob.

"Everything is a risk, Hyungseob hyung" Hyungseob looks at him, eyes full of confusion. Daehwi only smiles at him before walking away. And, Hyungseob only stares at Daehwi's back that is slowly leaving his sight.

 _Taking a chance is a risk,_ not _taking a chance is also a risk._ It's up to the person whether he would like to take the risk by taking a chance, or take the risk by not taking it. You'll probably regret both at some point, but maybe, just maybe, you'll regret it more when you choose the latter.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood and suicide!! ;_; I feel that this chapter is really boring??? And also short! Writer's block probably, but yeah!!! Also, I changed my mind. This will have 10 chapters max or 15. AND JINHWI IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE'S MORE JINHWI THAN JINSEOB ACTUALLY.
> 
> I'd appreciate feed backs THANK YOU uwu

_"Everything is a risk, Hyungseob hyung"_

Hyungseob hadn't gotten any wink of sleep last night because of what Daehwi told him. He knows what the kid was trying to point out. The thing is he had an argument with himself last night whether he should take the risk by telling Woojin or take the risk by just letting it go. 

Hyungseob flinches when he felt Daniel's presence, walking beside him. He throws a look at Daniel and sees the older looking worried. 

Before approaching Hyungseob, Daniel already noticed how the other is lost in his own thoughts. The bags under his eyes are quite visible too because of the lack of sleep. He's not with Woojin too which is unusual. Hyungseob was walking carelessly before Daniel went near him, accidentally bumping to the other trainees.

Daniel drapes his arm around Hyungseob's shoulder. He just can't take seeing Hyungseob this bothered. They entered the survival show together, so Daniel reckons that Hyungseob is one of his responsibilities at some point. 

"Look at where you're walking, Hyungseob. You were bumping to the other trainees and you don't seem to care" Daniel scolds him, lightly tweaking Hyungseob's ear. "Do you have any problem? Want to talk about it?"

Hyungseob groans, massaging the ear Daniel just tweaked and complains. "Daniel hyung, that hurts..." Daniel just throws his head back laughing, ruffling the younger's hair. 

"But about that. It's nothing, hyung. It's just that I hadn't had any sleep last night, but I'm okay" Hyungseob reasons out, smiling at Daniel. Daniel doesn't seem very convinced though. The look in his eyes clearly says that he's not. Although they are not that close, Daniel knows how Hyungseob acts when something is running on his mind. Why wouldn't he? Woojin always talks about Hyungseob. 

"Is it because of the level re-evaluation or is there something more?" Daniel continues to ask. He's not gonna stop unless Hyungseob tells him the truth, and he hopes Hyungseob is aware of that. Hyungseob just shrugs. Daniel already mentioned the level re-evaluation so might as well make that as an excuse rather than telling him what the real problem is.

"Well, yeah, hyung. It's about the level re-evaluation" It's true though. Hyungseob is still as nervous and bothered as yesterday before Daehwi gave him that piece of advice last night. 

Daniel gives Hyungseob a re-assuring pat on his back. "You'll go up, okay?" Daniel lets out his famous bunny smile. "Don't lose hope. We'll go up together and meet there in class A with Seongwoo hyung and Woojin" Hyungseob just nods, somehow at ease. 

Daniel runs off, leaving Hyungseob behind. He still managed to wave at him though even when he was already running. Hyungseob just heaves a sigh and continues walking, other trainees greeting him on the way.

Hyungseob is aware that he just can't blurt out and tell Daniel what his problem is especially if it concerns Woojin. It's all about him loving Woojin in a different kind of way. He just can't tell  _"Hey, hyung I am in love with Woojin. What are your thoughts about that?"_ It's a topic Hyungseob knows some people would have a hard time accepting. Hell, he doesn't even know if Woojin can accept it.

_"Woojin and I had met a lot of girls. I could've fallen for one of them instead of Woojin"_

Hyungseob stops walking when he felt he bumped into someone. He looks down and sees the person on the ground. Hyungseob immediately reaches out his hand to help the boy stand up. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking" Hyungseob mutters, helping him to dust off the dirt in his pants. He just shakes his head and smiles at Hyungseob.

"I'm okay, Hyungseob hyung" he beams at him as he slightly push Hyungseob's hand away to make him stop dusting the dirt in his pants. Hyungseob just lets him be. His face is quite unfamiliar to Hyungseob or maybe he just doesn't pay that much attention to the other trainees since he's always with Woojin. His shirt says he's from class C.

_He knows me?_

The boy in front of him shyly rubs the back of his head. "Ah, I know you because I just remembered you were the one who danced pick me during the level evaluation" 

 _Oh, right._ During the level evaluation Hyungseob helped everyone not to feel so tensed by dancing in front of everyone during the break. He swallowed the embarrassment, but nevertheless, it was really helpful. That's probably the reason why some trainees have any idea what's his name is or who he is. 

Actually, a lot of trainees do recognize Hyungseob while he can only count in his fingers the trainees that he knows. He feels bad whenever a trainee approaches him, and he doesn't have any idea who he is. Hyungseob only blames one person though, and it's Woojin. His eyes have always been glued to Woojin the moment he realized that he loves him. There are 98 trainees surrounding him, but he already knows he won't look and pay attention to anyone as much as he does to Woojin. He is that damned.

The boy from class C extends his hand, offering a hand shake. "I'm Lee Euiwoong" he says. Hyungseob accepts and shakes his hand with his. 

Euiwoing whispers something to Hyungseob as he walk past him. "I hope you get the confidence to tell Woojin hyung what you're feeling, hyung" Hyungseob feels himself freeze. He turns around only to see the boy already walking away from him.  _Did I just say that out loud?_

* * *

This is the second time that Woojin felt so relieved.

The first time was when Hyungseob tried to take his own life away. Woojin witnessed how Hyungseob did it. If Woojin didn't come to visit Hyungseob during that time then maybe Hyungseob could've passed away just like that.

Woojin decided to drop by Hyungseob's house to pay him a visit. When Hyungseob's parents died, he didn't attend school for a week nor had a communication with anyone, not even with Woojin. Woojin was worried sick, he was afraid. However, he believed that Hyungseob just needed a time to heal, and that he wouldn't do such thing.

But to his surprise, what he believed was contrary to what had happened to Hyungseob.

Woojin really didn't need to let the people know in Hyungseob's household that he's coming, he knows where they hide the keys of the house. Complete silence was what welcomed Woojin when he entered the house, no one was there. Just like what Woojin always does, he went straight to Hyungseob's room, but during that time it was different. Woojin was shrouded with fear as he took every step to Hyungseob's room.

The door was locked, and Woojin didn't have any choice but to break that door down by kicking it with full force. Hyungseob was there lying on the floor, cutting himself more even when he's terribly bleeding already. 

It was him who rushed Hyungseob to the hospital. While inside the ambulance. Woojin almost lost hope seeing how Hyungseob continued to bleed, seeing how Hyungseob's blood was all over his clothes. Woojin almost lost hope when Hyungseob bid a good bye. He almost did seeing how Hyungseob wanted to close his eyes right there and then no matter how much he was begging him not to, and trying to keep him awake. Woojin felt a sting in his hand, and that was when he realized that he also got a cut from trying to snatch the blade away from Hyungseob's hand.

The first time he felt this relieved was when the doctor went out of the emergency room, full of smiles while saying that Hyungseob did make it. And since then, Woojin swore that he's willing to fight wars for Hyungseob no matter what it takes.

And this is the second time.

Woojin felt what he had felt before, as if a heavy weight was taken off his chest seeing that Hyungseob is now inside the class A room.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to" Hyungseob apologizes, keeping his head down out of embarrassment. Hyungseob was too excited when he found out that he went up to A that he quickly ran off which resulted to him tripping once he opened the door. 

Despite of the undoubtedly extreme tension surrounding the whole class room, Woojin can't help but to smile. Woojin never felt nervous for himself. He was nervous for Hyungseob, all Woojin wanted was Hyungseob to be in level A. He steals a glance to Hyungseob and sees how the other is having a hard time with holding back a smile that is threatening to form on his lips. 

When the trainees were left alone, Woojin immediately stands up to go to Hyungseob, and Daehwi trailing behind him. Daehwi hugs Hyungseob tight, telling him that he did a good job. Hyungseob waves at Woojin when their eyes met, and breaks the hug with Daehwi. He walks his way towards Woojin while jumping, smiling from ear to ear like he's back to being a child.

Woojin felt like they are back to being three again. Hyungseob approaching him like that was like when they first became friends after Hyungseob followed him for days, and wanting Woojin to play with him since Woojin and his family just moved to the neighborhood. He was shy to approach the kids, he was always alone back then. Not until Hyungseob noticed, and made up his mind to try being friends with Woojin.

"Woojin, look I made it!" Hyungseob waves the card that says class A in front of Woojin's face, almost shoving it into his face. Woojin puts Hyungseob's hand that was covering his face.

He stares intently at Hyungseob, "You were covering your face" he pauses for a while, eyes tracing Hyungseob's face while smiling. "Your smile is so pretty, Seob. Just like you" Woojin continues which resulted to everyone stop whatever they were doing to look at them. Daehwi gasps dramatically behind Hyungseob, Daniel and Seongwoo exchange looks. Hyungseob blinks, doesn't know what to react so he pulls his hands from Woojin's hold instead.

It took a minute for Woojin to realize what he had told Hyungseob. "What- What I meant was I am happy for you!" Woojin lets out an awkward laugh, scanning the room just to see everyone's eyes at him. He looks at Seongwoo, and the older just winks at him.

Daehwi, realizing the situation, makes random noises to make the atmosphere less awkward. "Okay, hyungs and you, little Woojin I guess it's time to go out and take our afternoon snack, right?" Daehwi announces, everyone agrees, and goes out of the room one by one until the only ones left in the room are Hyungseob and Woojin.

Woojin opens his arms, signaling Hyungseob to go near him so Hyungseob did. He hugs Hyungseob, and Hyungseob hugs him back. "I wanted to do this earlier, but I was too shy" Woojin mutters, running a hand through Hyungseob's back. "You made it, Seob. You proved them that you are something more" Hyungseob nods, burying his face on Woojin's shoulder. 

Three boys outside the room have been watching Woojin and Hyungseob since they went out minutes ago. Daehwi smiles to himself seeing how Woojin acts around Hyungseob. Just like what he said, he is too keen. He's sure that there is no way Woojin doesn't feel the same thing as Hyungseob. Daniel and Seongwoo, on the other hand, exchange looks once again. They may act like fools, but they really are not fools. They can sense.

"Don't you think we should call them- OH SHIT RUN" Seongwoo jolts backward as soon as he saw that the two were about to go out already. Daniel and Seongwoo run in the same direction, going downstairs while Daehwi was left behind. He enters the class F room, and to his shock, he sees Jinyoung sitting in one corner of the room with his head down.

"Hyung? Jinyoung hyung?" Daehwi calls him to make sure. Jinyoung slowly lifts his head, his eyes can't seem to look at Daehwi. The younger feels he got stabbed right in his heart when he sees Jinyoung's expression. Jinyoung does look deep, he has that dark aura, like he doesn't have that much expressions on him, thus the reason why people nicknamed him as  _deep dark._

Despite of having a dark aura, there are still a lot of things about Jinyoung that are waiting to be discovered. Daehwi knows it. He's positive that even though Jinyoung tries to look like it's just him, that he looks like that so there is nothing new about it, he knows how much Jinyoung is hurting right now.

"Jinyo-" Jinyoung cuts Daehwi off by walking past him. Daehwi is fast so he follows him outside. "Jinyoung hyung, wait!" he shouts, but then Hyungseob pulls him by his shirt. Daehwi looks back at him, his eyes telling Hyungseob to let him go, but Hyungseob shakes his head.

Woojin pats Daehwi's shoulder. "Give him time, Daehwi. That's what Jinyoung needs" to which Hyungseob nods in agreement, and pulls Daehwi close to him.

"He's like me, Daehwi. Remember? He'll come to you as soon as he's okay. Don't worry" he reminds Daehwi. As much as Daehwi wants to agree, he can't help but to think of Jinyoung, about where is Jinyoung heading to. He wants to be with Jinyoung in times like this.

When they entered the cafeteria, Daniel and Seongwoo raise their hands, motioning the three to sit with them. Daehwi's eyes roam around the cafeteria, hoping to see Jinyoung or at least any hint that Jinyoung came before them, but to his dismay, he didn't. Hyungseob notices so he holds Daehwi's hand and plays with his fingers to re-assure him that Jinyoung will be okay.

"Daniel hyung, did Jinyoung hyung came? To at least get some snack or anything?" that's the first thing Daehwi asked when he took a seat beside Seongwoo. 

Daniel raises his hand, as if he's telling Daehwi to wait. He puts down the glass of water on the table. "Jinyoung? As in Bae Jinyoung or Woo Jinyoung?"

"Bae Jinyoung, hyung" 

Seongwoo shakes his head. "We haven't. I heard the class C trainees and class F trainees saying that Jinyoung went down to F though"

Hyungseob glares at Seongwoo then rolls his eyes afterwards. He really didn't have to say that in front of Daehwi, the kid must've felt he got slapped for the second time.

"Well, yeah. He did. We saw him earlier" Daehwi says softly, turning the food on his plate here and there. 

Seongwoo slaps his hands lightly. "Foods are made to be eaten, not to be played with, Lee Daehwi. Eat up and worry about Jinyoung later if ever you are" Seongwoo warns. Daehwi has no other choice, but to follow the older's order. 

"Hyung, where could've Jinyoung hyung went?" Daehwi silently asks Hyungseob.

"Somewhere quiet, probably. I'll let you look after him when you're already done eating. Okay?" Hyungseob tilts his head to the side, and gives Daehwi a little smile. Daehwi smiles back at him and nods. It isn't as bright as it really is, but Hyungseob is already at ease.

* * *

Daehwi still has high hopes that he will see Jinyoung tonight.

Daehwi walks around the training center, still wishing to see Jinyoung. It's been hours since he last saw Jinyoung. It's already evening actually, and he hasn't showed himself still. He already tried to look for Jinyoung inside and outside the training center, but he has not seen any hint of him. 

"Seonho! Guanlin!" Daehwi runs towards the two boys. He holds Seonho's hand when he's already close to him. "Have you seen Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung"

"No, hyung. We haven't seen him since the level re-evaluation" Seonho says, getting a towel from his pocket to hand to Daehwi since he's sweating. Daehwi gladly accepts it, and says thank you to Seonho. "Why? Is he missing?" Seonho curiously asks. Daehwi wipes his face using the towel Seonho handed him. Guanlin also offers to give him a bottled water. 

Missing is quite a big word though. It's not like Jinyoung really is missing. He just decided to run away. Maybe he's hiding in a place where people can't easily find him.

"It's a big word. He's not really missing though," he pauses for a while to have a drink on the bottled water Guanlin offered him. "He just ran away. Hiding, maybe" he continues as he hands back the water back to Guanlin.

Guanlin shrugs. "Well, Daehwi, sorry. We haven't seen him, but we hope you find him" Guanlin says as he pats Daehwi's shoulder. 

"He's not in the class F dorm either. We just went there" Seonho adds before leaving the place with Guanlin. 

Daehwi breathes deeply, and continues to walk. He finds himself at the back part of training center. There are no other people there but him. It's completely dark now, and Jinyoung still hasn't showed himself to him or to anyone. 

"Jinyoung hyung, where are you?" Daehwi looks up like he's asking the sky to tell him where Jinyoung is. It's almost dinner, he's sure that Hyungseob is looking for him as well, but he's not coming back unless he finds Jinyoung. 

Other trainees might think that Daehwi is feeling close to Jinyoung that's why he's been trying to find him. It may be true, but aside from he has a crush on Jinyoung, the sole reason is that he doesn't want Jinyoung to face this problem alone. He wants Jinyoung to vent out all of his feelings comfortably, without feeling any fear that we will be judged.

Daehwi finds it funny that he's involving himself with Jinyoung like this. Maybe there's just something about Jinyoung that makes Daehwi want to assure him everyday that he's something more. Or maybe change Jinyoung to something everyone never expects Jinyoung to be, like a better version of himself. Better and brighter. 

"Ah, hyung, please show yourself already" Daehwi begs to the air as he sits on the grass. "And I'm already hungry so please show yourself and let's go back together" Daehwi adds.

Daehwi immediately stands up when he heard something above him, there's a big and sturdy tree standing behind him. His mom used to tell him that a lot of scary elements house in big trees like this so he walks backward, hugging himself.

"You're quite stupid aren't you?" a voice speaks. Daehwi squints his eyes, trying to recognize whose voice it was. "You're going to starve yourself if I don't show myself?"

Daehwi looks up at the tree, and sees Jinyoung sitting on one of its branch. "Jinyoung hyung?" joy was visible in his voice and eyes when he saw Jinyoung sitting there. 

Jinyoung prepares himself to go down the tree while Daehwi tells him to be careful and not to hurt himself. As soon as Jinyoung got down of the tree, he earns a punch on his arm from Daehwi. He winces a bit, he didn't expect that Daehwi can actually hit someone that strong. Jinyoung sits on the grass, and Daehwi follows.

"Hyung, where have you been?" Daehwi asks, eyeing Jinyoung from the side. Jinyoung only brings his head down, embarrassed from making the younger worried about him.

Jinyoung chuckles, pulling the grass one by one and plays with it. "I was just around the training center then climbed up on that tree when the sun was about to go down" 

It's true though. Jinyoung never went far away from the training center. He just hid himself as greatly as he could so no one will find him. It's like he's afraid and shy to face people knowing that he went down although a lot also did go down. Jinyoung decided to climb on the tree when it was already sunset for he finds comfort in it.

"Hyung, don't pull the grass" Daehwi reminds. "Do you find sunsets beautiful, Jinyoung hyung?"

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi who is looking at the sky above him, probably counting how many stars are there on his mind.

"Yeah. It's beautiful" Jinyoung whispers, only staring at Daehwi. Before Daehwi turns his head to Jinyoung, he looks away already. 

"Really, hyung? I feel the same way too! I like sunsets so much, they give me comfort" Daehwi beams. Jinyoung turns his head back to Daehwi again. His smile is as bright as it really is already unlike earlier.

Jinyoung brings his hand on top of Daehwi's head to ruffle his hair, the younger's forehead slightly creased. Jinyoung smiles at him, a genuine one. It's something Jinyoung never showed to anyone else for the past week so Daehwi got shocked for a second, but he returns back the smile to Jinyoung.

"You should smile a lot, Daehwi. Your smile is truly appeasing you know" Jinyoung admits.

Daehwi shakes his head, removing Jinyoung's hand on top of his head. "I smile a lot, Jinyoung hyung" he smiles a lot wider that made Jinyoung smile as well. "It's you who should smile more, hyung. Just like that"

Jinyoung feels himself turning red so he covers his face with his own hand. It's his habit. Whenever he gets shy, he always ends up covering his face with his own hands. Daehwi already noticed that habit of his a week ago.

"Hyung" Daehwi calls him. Jinyoung only hums in response, waiting for Daehwi to continue what he's about to tell him. "You still did well"

"Just because you went down to F doesn't mean you didn't do well. Remember that, hyung okay?" Daehwi starts as he rests his chin on his hand. "Not all efforts turn to something great, but that's like a stepping stone"

It just amazes Jinyoung how Daehwi is so mature. He feels like Daehwi knows a lot of things more than him. Hell, he's even having a hard time to handle his own problems, but Daehwi's out here, trying to help him even when he's sure that Daehwi's facing a lot of obstacles too. 

But Jinyoung is Jinyoung. Negative thoughts will never leave him, he will never stop thinking that he is and will never be good enough.

"But I went down to F, Daehwi" Jinyoung says, reminding Daehwi what had happened to him in the re-evaluation.

Daehwi raises his right eyebrow. "And so?"

Jinyoung scoffs, his ears can't believe what Daehwi just blurted out. "And so what? Daehwi, it only means one thing. I am a failure"

This is Jinyoung. It's like Hyungseob and Jinyoung have the same mind set, that when they failed once they think they're already a complete failure. Daehwi's aware that he's going to have a hard time with Jinyoung, but if Woojin can do it then so can he. 

Daehwi only rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue. Jinyoung was caught off guard when he felt Daehwi puts his face in between of his face, turning it to him. "You.still.did.well.okay?" he says in pause. 

Daehwi removes his hand on Jinyoung's face and stands up. He dusts the imaginary dirt on his pants with Jinyoung helping him as the other dusts the dirt on the back of his pants. He stares right into Jinyoung's eyes, and there's just something in Daehwi's look that can't make Jinyoung look away.

Or maybe he just wants to stare at Daehwi's eyes for as long as he can, and with a reason since Daehwi's doing it to him as well.

"Falling down to F doesn't make you any lesser than who you really are, Jinyoung hyung" Daehwi squats a bit to be in the same level as Jinyoung. He pinches Jinyoung's nose, and just like that, Jinyoung finds himself smiling.

Before leaving, Daehwi pats Jinyoung's knee, telling him to go back to training center as possible to have a dinner. Daehwi thinks that maybe, Jinyoung still needs a little time for himself. To re-think of things now that he gave him advices about falling down levels. 

As funny as it may sound for other people and to Jinyoung himself, he feels his heart racing. A lot of butterflies flying around his stomach, even making their way to his chest. Never in his life someone told him that he did well even when he already failed (aside from his parents). He can't even tell that to himself, but Daehwi does without any hesitation. 

Some people find it hard to approach Jinyoung because of his aura. Jinyoung finds it hard to open up his heart to people as well, but maybe during this time, he will muster enough courage to do so. And it's all because of Daehwi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Heh I hope this chapter was okay ;a;. Also, feed backs would be nice! I'd appreciate them a lot. ♥


End file.
